


Ode to the Internet

by wheelparty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheelparty/pseuds/wheelparty
Summary: "I am the Internet. Some people call me the World Wide Web. Still others call me freedom or the best thing ever." One-shot





	Ode to the Internet

**Hello, and welcome to the short poem Ode to the Internet! This was one of many short works I wrote for creative writing class years ago, and decided to eventually post here.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ode to the Internet**

I am the Internet.

Some people call me

the World Wide Web.

Still others call me

freedom or the

best thing ever.

Some people come to me

using a mechanism

known as Wi-Fi.

Others insert cards

in their computers

Still others have

tiny devices like

phones or

gaming systems.

No matter how

people access me,

what I provide

is the same.

I was made to

serve humans

by giving them

all the information

they could ever want

with a few simple clicks.

Games,

social networking,

ideas for

school projects,

I have it all.

Anything one can

think of

can be found

using me.

I may have

been made

for humans,

but sometimes,

I feel like

they are

my slaves.

It's as if

they can't live

without me.

If they lose

access to me,

they panic.

Many spend

hours and hours

on me, be it for play

or work.

Some forsake

other important

things to spend

more time

with me.

If I were

a human,

I might

complain.

After all,

so many

use me

that

I could say

I'm overworked.

But I

can't complain,

and

I can't

say

I'm overworked,

because

I can't talk

to the humans

using me

constantly.

Besides, giving

information

to humans

is my purpose

so there

is really

nothing else

I could do

if I stopped

that.


End file.
